halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Servants of the True Reclaimers
The Servants of the True Reclaimers is a Covenant Remnant Faction comprised of 2 , 3 , and 10 totally in 15 ships for the fleet. The fleet was under the command of Raghath. Formation The faction wasn't formed till the end of the by an ex-Sangheili , Raghath. Like all Covenant Remnant forces, Raghath seemed to destroy the humans and be claimed as the true reclaimers. As such, he strongly believed in the and wished to use their power to grant him and his followers salvation. Raghath and his followers soon came crossed one of the sacred rings and kept it a well secured secret. Known Members Current * Raghath * Fuva ‘Farkuiouoiu Former * Ooskoo * Jul ‘Narum * Kalos ‘Vadam * Thel 'Nar Post War Era Battle of Kamchatka Raghath deployed several armies down to the surface of Kamchatka in order to invade the neighboring colony of New Greece. Raghath also established army bases around conquered territories and continued to move onward throughout the colony. Rescuing Doctor Miller Arriving at a Covenant religious site dubbed Shang Long, the spartans infiltrated the city and began to hunt the doctor. While the spartans hunted for the doctor, Ace had Rufus and Martin destroy local Covenant defenses and Otto and Lance would disable jammers and comm relays. Soon, Ace and Hunter found the doctor who explained to them what the project was. The project was a mixed Human-Sangheili effort to give both races soldiers mixed with genetic augmentations and Forerunner based armor. Ace then turned the mission to asset denial, destroying a majority of the research done by Dr. Miller and Dr. Willson over the years. Luckily, Lance's AI named Specter copied the data and sent it to ONI. Stealing a phantom, Lance and Otto then picked up the rest of Sierra and returned to Emerald Diamond who then bombed the site and a majority of the planet with the ships. Sacred Ring Campaign During the first voyage of the fleet, the faction was able to find and secure a set of coordinates from the UNSC. The fleet was soon chased down by a small group of UNSC ships lead by the UNSC Shakespeare. When the Servants released fighters to cut the humans off, another fleet of human and Sangheili warships emerged from slip-space to assist the Shakespeare. Raghath then ordered all ships to make the jump into slip-space to escape the humans and make it to the rings. Raghath and his ship was able to make the jump only with two other ships to the ring to escape the UNSC. However, the Shakespeare was able to track them down and engaged them yet again. However, the two other ships were able to shoot the cruiser down but it was forced onto the ring with escape pods spreading all throughout the area. Raghath then deployed his forces all across the ring to recover artifacts as well as find the library to activate the ring. Once the troops were deployed, a small uprising began lead by Ooskoo to ally the humans and conquer Raghath. Soon the uprising went into hiding and the invasion continued. Battle of Island 1 During the search for the artifacts, Raghath and his troops encountered a small band of humans that soon invaded the valley fortress keeping the humans inside. Easily claiming the island base for themselves, the commanders had then returned to the rest of the crew with the discovery of a forerunner AI they deemed, Cassi. Using Cassi, the UNSC was able to learn more about their current location and soon learned of a Covenant assault. Gearing up and preparing, the Covenant struck at the crack of dawn, with Zulu defending the west and Whiskey on the east. After hours of battle, the Midsummer's Night Air Force came and drove off the rest of the the Covenant. Assault on the Spire Once fully recovered from the attack, Captain Arc and George-A446 then agreed to take the fight to the Covenant. Returning to the canyon they were previously stationed at, the UNSC struck a Covenant Spire with hard force. Capturing the Spire, the spartans and Arc then attacked a Forerunner palace over-looking the island. Spartan Team Whiskey, and Lucas attacked the palace. Taking it out local Covenant defenses, the spartans entered the building. But soon they realized it was a trap as all the spartans were separated and trapped, with Archangel and George losing contact with everyone else. Reuniting After waking up, George made his way through the palace and found an open area for communications to the island. Getting picked up by the rest of Whiskey, George was informed that Archangel was dead and now he had full command. Going to a far tower discovered by scouts, Zulu Team found a large Covenant deployment. Breaking into the facility, Zulu learned that the facility was holding the ring's Care-taker, 871 Peaceful Holder. Taking the monitor back to the island, Holder told the humans that the Covenant were planning on activating the ring. Mobilizing their forces, the UNSC moved to the control room for their final assault. Attacking the Control Room Before the UNSC attacked the Control Room, members of the Swords of Sanghelios came to their aid lead by Field Marshal Ooskoo. Attacking in full force, the spartans and Ooskoo entered the facility and confronted the Covenant leader, Fleet Master Raghath. Ooskoo and Rahgath began to duel the other while Peaceful Helper, and Whiskey entered the control room whilst Zulu assisted with outside assault. Stopping the ring just as it fired, the spartans returned only to see Ooskoo lying dead on the ground. Rahgath the began to attack Whiskey but was stopped by Holder and killed. Using captured Corvettes, the spartans, swords and UNSC returned to Earth. Battle of New Lockages On September 3rd 2571, Sierra Team and the Emerald Diamond were deployed to New Lockages to halt the Covenant invasion of the planet. Ace, Rufus and Hunter lead first squads down via ODST pods while Lance and the rest of Sierra would be deployed from pelicans and secure landing zones. Once reunited the team went on a scorpion charge and decimated the Covenant resistance allowing for more UNSC forces to move in. In time both the UNSC Emerald Dimond and UNSC Avery-II commanded by James Smith, James Avery's grandson. Getting cover from both ships, Sierra Team was able to strike hard against the Covenant Command Center on the planet and forced three carriers into orbit with only one escaping. The team then pushed into the town of Lourdes and cleared a drone hive underneath the city and reinforced major UNSC fronts around the city. After the assault on Lourdes, Lance and Hunter lead teams of Hornets to strike down a large Covenant deployment field in the Schmee Desert. Once the hornets were deployed, Ace lead the rest of Sierra on a ground assault to attack the field in pure brute force along with some Swords of Sanghelios special operatives. Destroying the field in a matter of minutes, the spartans and Swords then witnessed the rest of the Covenant fleet retreat away from the planet. Fall of the True Reclaimers Tracking down the fleet that attacked New Lockages, the crews of the Avery-II and Emerald Diamond found the fleet and attacked in full force. Deploying Sierra Team, Ace then had Lance bomb the carrier's engine Successful in their goal, the team the boarded the ship and took control of the weapon systems. After the weapons were their's the spartans then began to gun down the opposing Covenant ships. The battle had concluded, and the Servants of the True Reclaimers had failed. Know Vessels in the Servants of the True Reclaimers * The Soul Arbiter (Flagship)- Raghath Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains Category:Covenant remnants